


Дорогой-Мальчик-Со-Взъерошенными-Волосами

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Хедвиг пишет своему хозяину посмертное письмо.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Scraggly Haired Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892416) by [YouMayKnowMeAsAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMayKnowMeAsAngel/pseuds/YouMayKnowMeAsAngel). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды HP Het&Gen.  
> Спасибо за правки Protego Maxima и Zewana.
> 
> And thanks a lot, dear author!  
> x

 

Дорогой Мальчик-Со-Взъерошенными-Волосами!

 

Должна признаться, что прежде я никогда не писала писем: сочинительство мне чуждо. Тем не менее, я доставляла письма годами и уверена, что вполне способна написать хотя бы одно.

Это твоя сова, если ты ещё не понял. Хедвиг.

И, раз у меня появился такой шанс, хочу сказать тебе, что Хедвиг — очень странное имя, особенно для совы. Тебе ведь было всего одиннадцать, когда мы встретились впервые. Одиннадцатилетний мальчик получил прекрасную белую сову, посмотрел на неё с минуту и вдруг подумал: «О! Какое великолепное, необычное создание! Как же мне её назвать? А, придумал! Имя, которое я случайно увидел в «Истории магии», отлично подойдёт!»

Большинство одиннадцатилеток, получив полярную сову, назовут её Снежком или Бураном. Но нет. Я оказалась навечно связана с мальчиком, который решил, что такому величественному созданию, как я, лучше всего подойдёт имя Хедвиг.

Увы, на этом мои неудачи не закончились.

Быть твоим питомцем оказалось непросто. Я каждое лето проводила взаперти, в клетке, хотя крылья ломило от желания летать. У других сов не было заданий сложнее, чем доставить газету или принести посылку из дома, — мне же приходилось таскать мётлы и зашифрованные послания. Помнишь, как однажды на меня напали приспешники той ужасной женщины, похожей на жабу? Да у меня месяц после этого глаз дёргался.

Надеюсь, ты не сочтёшь меня неблагодарной. Это письмо написано не для того, чтобы пожаловаться всласть, хотя у меня для этого есть все основания. Я через многое прошла.

Но ты пережил не меньше.

Быть чьей-то совой — значит делить со своим человеком и радость, и горе. Горя ты хлебнул в избытке. В числе многих твоих потерь оказалась и я.

Несмотря на это, ты был настоящим храбрецом…

Я горжусь тем, что была твоим питомцем. Ты был добр ко мне, хотя и не всегда терпелив; у тебя большое сердце. Пусть летние каникулы на Прайвет Драйв всегда наводили скуку, зато ты был там вместе со мной. Помнишь, как рыжеволосые мальчишки спасли нас на летающей машине? Я рискую показаться излишне мечтательной, но промолчать не могу: какими же свободными мы чувствовали себя в ту ночь! Мы летели бок о бок, и рядом с нами, высоко над землёй, парили твои мечты.

Согласись, я была очень умной совой. Ничто не помешало мне отыскать тебя, когда ты сбежал однажды с Прайвет Драйв. Я даже летала во Францию только для того, чтобы убедиться: твоя лохматая подруга отправила тебе подарок на тринадцатилетие. Ты мог сам не знать в точности, где живут твои адресаты, но я всегда находила их и вручала им послания.

Я могу отличить хорошего человека.

Мне кажется, в последнее время ты сильно горюешь. Тёмный Лорд был побеждён, но ты потерял много близких людей. Пусть я не могу быть рядом, чтобы смягчить удар, но это не повод скатываться в депрессию. Ты нужен своим друзьям. Особенно тем двоим, кто всегда был рядом — высокому мальчику с веснушками и лохматой девочке, о которой я уже говорила. Им тоже очень больно.

Я прошу тебя не сдаваться. Будет трудно. Жизнь вообще нелёгкая штука, но это не значит, что она невыносима. Оплакивай тех, кого потерял, но радуйся тем, кто по-прежнему с тобой. Возьми от жизни столько счастья, сколько сможешь удержать.

Обо мне не беспокойся, я отлично устроилась. Скажу лишь, не вдаваясь в детали, что в жизни ещё не ела столько мышей. Видел бы ты, как я поправилась.

Прошу тебя, когда получишь это письмо, не тоскуй и не грусти. Я не люблю, когда ты тоскуешь или грустишь.

Я прожила хорошую жизнь.

И смерть у меня тоже была невероятной. Сколько ещё сов могут похвастаться тем, что погибли на огромной скорости, да ещё и во время погони на летающем мотоцикле?

Так что, мой дорогой друг, пожалуйста, наслаждайся жизнью.

И раз уж я пишу всё это, то добавлю один личный вопрос.

Как дела у того несносного совёныша, которого рыжеволосая девочка звала Сычиком (как бы я ни сетовала на имя, что ты мне дал, я рада, что у неё не было права голоса в этом вопросе)? Он был очень надоедлив. Докучал мне постоянно, и почтальон из него был некудышный. Едва ли мог поднять жёлудь, что уж говорить о письме?

Надеюсь, этот мелкий идиот не потерялся в Гималаях или где-нибудь ещё.

Я ещё многое хотела бы сказать тебе, но пора уже заканчивать это письмо.

Тебе пора жить своей жизнью, а мне — возвращаться к мышам. Но прежде чем поставить точку, хочу сказать, что о лучшем хозяине нельзя было и мечтать. И я бы в жизни не променяла тебя на кого-то другого.

Что ж, на этом всё, Мальчик-Со-Взъерошенными-Волосами.

 

С любовью,  
Хедвиг.


End file.
